To Play with Destiny
by Mizztrapped
Summary: ON HOLD


To Play with Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning-  
  
--  
  
This one step - choosing a goal and sticking to it - changes everything.  
-Scott Reed  
  
--  
  
Stamp.  
  
Stamp.  
  
Stamp.  
  
_Shuffle Shuffle._  
  
Stamp.  
  
Stamp.  
  
Stamp.  
  
_Shuffle Shuff—_  
  
"Stop that infernal stamping and tell us why we are here," an infuriated man stepped out from the shadows, his ruby eyes flashing in annoyance.  
  
"Yes Koenma, would you care to explain why we are needed here?" A smoother voice voiced out his question, taking the sting slightly away from the previous statement.  
  
The young spirit ruler grinned his thanks at the young student and placed his stamp beside the piles of papers on his desk. Folding his hands together, he leaned forward and said in a grave voice, "There seems to be a demon on the loose; it had a very strong energy emitting from it, and I don't want such power to be loose on Ningenkai and I would like you and Hiei to go and dispose of it for me."  
  
"Hn," was the only answer he got from the Koorime who stepped into the large portal that the blue haired ferry girl had conjured for them.  
  
Running a hand through his red hair, Kurama nodded and bowed slightly before turning around and following Hiei into the shimmering hole.  
  
"Good luck guys!" Botan called after them enthusiastically.  
  
--  
  
_"Please?"_  
  
"No."  
  
_"Please?_ I'll bring extra ramen...," Clasping her hands in front of her, the young miko batted her eyelashes.  
  
The two furry appendages on top of his head twitched as his angry façade faltered, then hardened again,  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, come on Inuyasha! I need these three weeks! Mom promised her friend to bring her to a vacation; 'a reunion between two old friends that go way back' she says, well, actually it's a retreat for alcoholics for her friend because she always seems to drink a lot, and I'm supposed to live with her son for a few weeks until they come back from wherever they're going to." Placing her hands on her hip, she pouted at the frowning hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha scowled and shook his head firmly, "Hell if I'm letting you go then, staying in a house with a boy for a three weeks. Wait—alone? Hell no! We still need to find the shards wench!"  
  
"Ka-go-me! I have a name, Inuyasha! Use it!" she angrily gritted out, her aura flaring wildly as her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
His ears distinctively flattened against his head as he edged away from her slightly, "Fine Ka-go-me, we need to find the shards of the jewel that 'you' broke."  
  
Her eyes widened before they quickly narrowed and she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Sit."  
  
_Whump.  
_  
"Bitc—"  
  
"Sit!" _Whump._ "I need time by myself in the future where I can do what a normal girl my age does, and you don't have the right to stop me!"  
  
"As if wen—"  
  
"Sit!" _Whump_. "What did I say about calling me names? My name is Ka-go-me! Kagome! Use my proper name when talking to me!"  
  
"You stupid g—"  
  
"Sit! I'm going home and there is nothing you can say about it! Don't even 'think' about coming to get me you hear?"  
  
A muffle reply was heard and Kagome wasted no time grabbing her yellow backpack and hoisting it onto her shoulders, she bent over and rubbed Inuyasha's ears before quietly apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, just—I'm not asking for much, just three weeks of time by myself? Please Inuyasha? Can you just give me that?"  
  
Peeling himself off the dirt floor as the spell wore off, he looked into her stormy blue orbs that were filling with tears. Nodding slowly, his ears drooped making him look slightly comical.  
  
"Alright Kagome, but only for three weeks you hear me?"  
  
Kagome threw her arms around the reluctant hanyou and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Inuyasha, I'll come back once in a while alright?"  
  
Inuyasha could only nod as he wrapped his strong arms around her, savoring the slight contact they shared at the moment.  
  
--  
  
"I'm not staying over at some girl's house for the next three weeks! I could've stayed at Kurama's! I could have even stayed at Kuwabara's! But no! I had to stay over at some friend of my mother's house for three weeks alone with a girl!"  
  
Sweeping her brown hair away from her eyes, the woman sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly, "Yusuke, listen. It's only for three weeks and it's not long, it'll be over before you know it, and don't you want me to try and stop drinking? You should be grateful Aiko is doing all this for us Yusuke."  
  
"What the? What if that girl is some slut that throws herself at every man within a ten feet radius? What if I—" Yusuke paused in his ranting and started to mentally wonder about himself, was he complaining about living alone with a girl for three weeks?  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi! You should not be insulting the daughter of the woman who has so generously accepted you! The poor girl should be more worried about that than you! From what I have heard from friends of Aiko and mine, Kagome is a very sweet child that is very respectful of herself and others, she is not like others that throw themselves at just anyone!" Atsuko sternly shook a finger in Yusuke's face.  
  
Carefully running his hand through his gel-slicked hair, he snorted indignantly as he glared at his mother who glared right back at him.  
  
Throwing her hands in exasperation, Atsuko turned and headed to her room, "I'm packing, you better start too."  
  
Throwing one quick glare at her back, Yusuke stomped out the door.  
  
--  
  
"—and I'm suppose to stay with some chick for three weeks? Hell, she better be pretty or—," Yusuke was rudely interrupted by a sudden 'pop' and Botan was seen floating above his head, grinning cheerfully down at him.  
  
"Hey Yusuke! Koenma-sama needs you at the office right now!" Botan opened up the portal once again and ushered the reluctant Yusuke into it followed by the oblivious Kuwabara.  
  
"Whaddya want toddler?" snarled Yusuke as he folded his arms crossing them over his chest.  
  
Koenma turned a deep red and exploded, "Hey! Watch who you're calling toddler punk!"  
  
Kurama quickly stepped in before Yusuke turned this into a full blown fight; he placed a pacifying hand on Yusuke's shoulder and looked at Koenma, "Koenma, I think you wanted to tell them about this?" He held up a small shard that glinted brightly reflected by the lights above it, glowing a eerie purple, the aura it gave off was slightly tainted.  
  
Koenma nodded and drummed his fingers against the desk, "From what I found out, that is a shard of the Shikon no Tama-a tainted shard, but neverless a shard of the jewel- the Jewel of the Four Souls. The story itself is quite a tragedy and that little ball has brought quite a large amount of trouble, although why that demon had this shard is totally beyond me."  
  
He leaned back on his chair, fingers still tapping on the desk, "The story starts out with a powerful miko named Midoriko who was the creator of the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that was known for its ability to increase the power of even the weakest demon alive. Therefore, once every demon heard of the existence of this particular jewel, they all decided to gain it for themselves, resulting in either death or purification."  
  
Picking up his stamp, he resumed stamping the papers in front of him while continuing with the story, "One day, a horde of demons decided to get together to gain control of the jewel, although many were purified on the spot, it didn't deter the demons from attacking Midoriko to gain possession of the sacred jewel.  
  
Midoriko, although she was strong, knew that she could not hold all the demons at bay; therefore, she sacrificed her own life to protect the jewel, causing all the attacking demons to be forever trapped in her sacrifice. It has been written that the jewel was then passed down to the care of a village of youkai exterminators that took great care to protect the powerful jewel.  
  
The jewel, however, proved to be too big of a temptation that caused far too much trouble for the, allowing them to make the decision to hand it over to a miko, a miko that would have the power to keep it away from the hands of a demon, the young miko, Kikyo."  
  
Setting aside the first stack of papers, he reached for another pile and started to press heavily down on his stamp, "Kikyo was told to be quite beautiful; a pure and untainted miko, someone who would be perfect to guard the popular Shikon no Tama, with a pure soul and strong powers to help her along.  
  
However, she one day met a half-demon inu-youkai, Inuyasha, the second son of the late Lord of the Western Lands, the first son being his half- brother, Sesshoumaru. This half demon was recorded as a rude, prideful demon, one who thought he did not want or need anyone's help. Kikyo at the time was still guarding the Shikon no Tama, when Inuyasha tried to steal it to become a full fledge demon, so he would not be looked down on.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Kikyo was able to get the Shikon back and managed to chase him away, only to have him watch over her day and night.  
  
As time passed, the two started to grow closer and closer, starting off with friendship, to something deeper and became romantically involved. Inuyasha was persuaded by Kikyo to turn human for her, using the powers of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
During this time, Kikyo was also helping to heal a bandit, one that was badly burned and heavily injured, Onigumo. This man had at first, turned down her offers to heal him, but as time grew, his attitude turned from sour to something he thought he would never experience; love.  
  
Was it really love? they would never know, maybe it was just plain lust, but when Onigumo found out that Kikyo already had a hanyou lover, he became angered and offered his body to the many demons nearby, allowing them to consume his body, turning him into a powerful hanyou.  
  
Being the lust and jealousy driven creature he was at the moment, he transformed into Inuyasha, and attacked Kikyo, wounding her, causing her to think that her beloved inu-hanyou had betrayed her for the powers of the sacred jewel."  
  
Koenma sucked on his pacifier, soothed by the rush of energy entering his body. "Deceived by the trickeries of uncertainty, both Inuyasha and Kikyo became convinced that one was trying to betray another, because of that, Inuyasha decided to go ahead and steal the Shikon no Tama, willing himself to forget about the priestess entirely; meanwhile, the strong miko herself was told of the hanyou's act, and immediately attacked him, releasing an arrow to pierce through him, capturing him to the Goshinboku, in an eternal sleep.  
  
She soon died, due to blood loss from a rather nasty wound in her shoulder, and she requested for the Shikon no Tama to be burned, along with her body, which was quite a shock for the burnt thief, since he had thought that his beloved miko would have used the Shikon to revive her, allowing her to live through the injuries."  
  
He leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, the stamp and papers momentarily forgotten as he continued to spin his tale.  
  
"50 years later, it has been recorded that another miko; untrained and younger than Kikyo, although had very much similar facial expressions. She had appeared mysteriously in the village, and was said to be from a different city or even country, although there has never been any proven fact, she was apparently the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, since it came out of her body after she was injured by a centipede youkai.  
  
The youkai attacking her had sensed the powerful jewel inside her, so it attacked her trying to gain possession of the sacred jewel. Somehow, the inu-hanyou had awoke from the spell placed by the priestess Kikyo, the arrow was removed later by the odd miko from the unknowns, allowing him to kill the youkai attacking the untrained miko.  
  
When the centipede demon was dead, Inuyasha immediately turned his back on the miko and tried to take the Shikon to complete his wish of becoming a full youkai. Sometime after, the jewel was shattered, when the young miko's arrow killed the youkai that swallowed the jewel, also cracking the Shikon in the process. The two went through great trouble to gather shards, and was later joined by the companionship of a cursed monk, a taijya and a small kitsune, they were all looking for the human turned demon—Onigumo, known as Naraku for their own reasons, although they were not stated in the records. Unfortunately the rest of the story is still missing, although once in a while, parts of the story would be found in the middle of nowhere, but the story itself is still unfinished so far."  
  
Leaning back on his chair, he raised a small eyebrow, "Any questions?"  
  
Yusuke smirked, "If a jewel is so powerful, it should be safe somewhere right? So where is it?"  
  
Koenma ducked his head and blushed brightly, "You see...the problem is, the story has never been...found until now, and the jewel, well, its missing."  
  
Kuwabara's mouth dropped open, "Oh no! What will we do then? Yukina is in grave danger!" He placed a palm to his chest, somewhere around the spot where his heart was and tossed his head back dramatically.  
  
Yusuke frowned and leaned forward, placing his fingertips together, resting his elbows on his knees, "So...you're saying the jewel that can increase even the tiniest demon's power is gone missing?"  
  
Nodding gravely, Koenma sighed and rubbed his aching temples, "Yeah."  
  
"It is said that it would be able to increase the youkai's power to be almost invincible, is it correct Koenma?" Kurama spoke up, his red brow arched slightly.  
  
Biting on his bottom lip, Koenma leaned back and sucked on the pacifier, allowing the familiar energy to soothe his frayed nerves, "I think so Kurama, although the scrolls have never included how much it would be able to increase the power level to, just that it would be pretty hard to beat this youkai if it managed to get its hands on the jewel."  
  
Kurama nodded and settled back into his chair, thinking as his brows furrowed together.  
  
"So...what are we suppose to do?" Yusuke spoke out, his hand tapping against the arms of the chair as he waited for Koenma's answer.  
  
"Well...hopefully, you can both find the jewel and return it to the rightful position, in a safe in Rekai." Koenma grinned, his hands reaching for the neglected stamp once again.  
  
Sighing, Yusuke shook his head, "Can't, Mom and her friend is going off to some retreat for alcohol addicts and I'm stuck in a shrine alone for three weeks with some chick."  
  
Kuwabara widened his eyes, "Alone?!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Yusuke retorted, "Was that not what I just said stupid?"  
  
"Why you!" Kuwabara raised his fist, ready to punch the obnoxious punk sitting on the plushy armchair absentmindedly blowing on his fingernails.  
  
Kurama raised a hand signaling for both of them to stop and frowned at them disapprovingly, "Stop it you two," turning back to Yusuke, he leaned forward, "Should we come along incase anything happens?"  
  
Yusuke's shoulders slumped down and scratched his arm thinking, "Maybe...well, I guess you don't have to come along, as in sleeping over, but if you guys could come over during the day, it would be great, better yet, let me stay at one of your guy's house!" His eyes brightened when the thought came to him. "But then, Mom would probably kill me for being so disrespectful," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Cocking his brow, Kurama leaned forward and thought intently, the only reason he had offered to stay was because two hormonal teenagers were going to be stuck together in a house for three weeks along without adult supervision, he shuddered thinking off all the scenarios that could happen.  
  
Of course, who was he to talk? He shared a body with a perverted fox demon which came from a naturally sensual and seductive race and thinks that anything beautiful is worth a good fuck, gender or race didn't matter much to Youko, as long as it was worthy of 'their presence'.  
  
He sighed as he leaned back on his chair and ran a hand through his thick mane, habitually touching the small seeds tucked into the fiery tresses, Yusuke was a very good friend and an excellent leader, although a bit rash and unreasonable at times, he would never try to force himself on any defenseless girl, but at the age of sixteen, hormones become quite hard to control, and Kurama knew from personal experience, though he had the sensibility to push down his urges.  
  
He turned back to the group in front of him and mentally rolled his eyes when he saw Yusuke yelling at a red Kuwabara, he slowly stood up, successfully ending the verbal spat and drawing everyone's attention to him. "It is getting late, I need to go home now, Shiori should be back at this time."  
  
Yusuke nodded and walked away from the fuming Kuwabara who minutes afterwards realized that all his friends had left him behind. He waved a quick good-bye to the stamping Koenma and hurried through the open portal still waiting for him patiently held by the floating blue-haired ferry girl.  
  
--  
  
"You did remember to tell Inuyasha that he is not suppose to come over right Kagome? I would hate to see Atsuko's son in the hospital recovering from a heart attack at seeing a supposedly mythical creature," Aiko smiled at her daughter who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes Mom, I told him that he was not to even approach the well let alone travel through it," flipping over to the next page of her magazine, she raked a hand through her sweaty tied-up hair. "Is it just me, or is this year hotter than usual?"  
  
Aiko shrugged, her back turned to her daughter as she continued to throw items into the navy carry-on currently sitting on her bed, "Who knows? Weather nowadays is getting so much worse, so cold in winters and unbearably hot in summers."  
  
Nodding absentmindedly as she continued to flip nonchalantly through her magazine, Kagome placed her index finger on a page to keep her place as she looked up at her mother, "When are you leaving by the way?"  
  
Checking her watch, Aiko bit the inside of her cheek lightly, "Atsuko is supposed to be here by ten, so we can catch our flight at eleven, oh! Grandpa said that he would phone once in a while from the States, he's awfully excited about the whole camping experience, I'm not sure if he could take such dangerous risks, I think the tour includes climbing the Rockies too. Oh dear, I better phone him and tell him to be careful!"  
  
Rushing off to find the cordless, Aiko left Kagome sitting on the plushy armchair in her mother's room blinking with her magazine still kept between her thumb and index finger.  
  
"Camping trip? Grandpa?" Kagome shook her head and returned to her magazine. Life was getting weird, she tried imagining her grandfather in khaki shorts and a blue baggy t-shirt with a wide brimmed hat on, hiking up a steep mountain, using an old stick to help him walk.  
  
She couldn't, sighing; she flipped another page and began reading the short article about some celebrity.  
  
--  
  
"Now remember, you are a guest at their house, so I want you to: One, keep your hands to yourself. Two, don't throw wild parties that would involve trashing their house and traumatizing the poor girl. Three, only allow your friends over if Aiko's daughter allows it. Four, you have a curfew, 12:00 and I expect you to be back in bed asleep and dreaming. Lastly, five, you are under no circumstances allow to drink, do drugs, or participate in any inappropriate behavior whatsoever, alright?"  
  
Yusuke shoved his hands into his pant pockets and scowled at the scenery outside as the bus continued to roll on. Here was his mother, the one who was going away for three weeks to try to get herself out of the habit of drinking and she was telling 'him' not to drink? Oh the irony of it!  
  
A loud screech and a loud huff of exhaust blowing from the pipe behind the bus startled him out of his thoughts and he followed his mother out of the crowded vehicle and stumbled onto a paved sidewalk on a quiet street.  
  
Switching the black overnight bag from his right to his left arm, Yusuke looked around the neighborhood; it was pretty clean and gave off a fresh, crisp feeling. Tall trees of all kinds were planted in the yards, surrounded by green grasses and a few dandelions.  
  
Where some houses had bright tulips or gardenias blooming in neat little flower beds, there were also other residential areas that had bushes lining the sides of the lawns or plants sprouting out of their little clay pots.  
  
The houses itself was tidy and neat, all varying in sizes and shapes. Not the mention the colors, he thought humorously as his eyes roved around the large houses, all freshly painted and bright. Chocolate brown eyes stopped at a particular building that seemed to be emitting a large supply of spiritual energy and was surprised when his mother started dragging him towards it.  
  
As they got near, he saw a large sign in front of a gate saying 'Sunset Shrine', he watched as Atsuko pushed the gate open and trudged up the long staircase to walk to the front door. Knocking on it three brisk times, she stepped back and straightened out her ironed, short-sleeved blouse and slightly wrinkled beige slacks.  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened wide to allow Atsuko to enter, but his mother got into the way of him seeing who had opened the door. He hesitated behind his mother, unsure of what to do next and stood in the path of the gate, waiting for his mother to finish talking, meanwhile using his senses to search for the strong spiritual energy.  
  
He watched as his mother hugged the mystery person and step back with her finger on her chin smiling. She turned towards him and scowled, "Hurry up Yusuke!"  
  
Said boy rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the gate he was leaning on and stepped behind his mother who was smiling sweetly at someone in front of her. He crossed his arms across his chest as his mother continued her conversation with the other person.  
  
"I hope Yusuke won't be much of a bother, he promised to be on his best behavior, haven't you Yusuke?" She turned to look at him pointedly in whom he nodded slightly, as his eyes continued to search for the energy and he frowned when he had trouble figuring out where the exact location it came from.  
  
It was well hidden, but tiny tendrils of it occasionally slipped out from whatever spell was used for hiding it. He impatiently waited for his mother to stop talking and move in so he could see who it was.  
  
Yusuke inspected his fingernails as his mother continued to chat happily with the mystery person, most likely Aiko Higurashi, the one bringing his mother to the retreat. Shifting his bag to sling over his shoulder, he leaned back on the side of the house waiting for the two to stop talking.  
  
"—good. So Atsuko, where's your son?"  
  
"Oh, he's right here, Yusuke! Come here!" Atsuko barked at her son who was lazily lounging on the side of the house looking up at her through half- lidded eyes. He straightened his back and walked over to his mother.  
  
"Hello Yusuke," a thin woman in around her thirties smiled down at him and before he could stop himself, he grinned back politely, her smile was just so damned inviting. "I'm Aiko Higurashi.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi," Yusuke waved a hello at her receiving a nod of approval from his mother.  
  
"Honey! Come down here and meet Yusuke!" Aiko called out to someone in the house, turning back to the two standing in the doorway, she placed a hand to her mouth, "How rude of me! Do come in!" Ushering them into the living room, she motioned to the black couch that matched well with the white walls and furniture.  
  
A loud thundering was heard before a loud thump was heard; Aiko turned a concern look to the staircase and smiled at the person coming from behind it.  
  
It was a girl, the one that he would be living with for the next three weeks apparently, Yusuke thought as his eyes roved over the flushed girl. He watched as she unsuccessfully tried to tug on her wrinkled short shorts and ran a quick hand through her black hair, messing up her already messy pony-tail.  
  
She turned her head towards him and he widened his eyes when he saw that her irises were a unique shade of blue, a rather odd color for Japanese.  
  
She tugged on her white tank top and shrugged with a sheepish smile on her face, "Sorry, ran into the wall."  
  
Aiko rolled her eyes and smiled good naturedly at the young girl; she motioned for her to sit while settling into another armchair.  
  
"Kagome, this is Yusuke, Yusuke, this is Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and waved at him, "Hey, I'm Kagome; I guess we're temporary housemates for now."  
  
Smirking, Yusuke nodded and gave a quick salute with his index and middle finger, "Looking forward to it."  
  
Clearing her throat, Aiko motioned to Atsuko, "We need to go soon, remember Kagome, no parties, no drinking and no boys alright?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome smiled and helped her mother carry her suitcases to the door while Yusuke scampered after his retreating mother.  
  
Aiko brushed a quick kiss on Kagome's forehead and waved a finger in her face, "Be safe alright? I'll try to phone as soon as I get there."  
  
"Alright Mom, be careful yourself too, you too Atsuko-san," waving, Kagome leaned against the door frame as her mother and Atsuko disappeared into the family mini-van.  
  
Closing the door after the car sped away, she turned to Yusuke and grinned, "Hey, its only you and me now!"  
  
Yusuke nodded and rolled his shoulders, "So...where do I sleep?"  
  
Clapping a hand to her forehead, Kagome closed her eyes, "How stupid of me, you can stay in the guest room, it's the room beside mine," she led him up the staircase and into a hallway with closed doors, she reached the one desired and opened it to reveal a nice tidy room completed with a bed and a work desk.  
  
She walked in and pointed at another closed door painted an eggshell white, "That's the washroom, there's a shower included in there, it connects our bedrooms together, you can lock the door if you need your privacy or whatever, and here's the closet, there's extra blankets and pillows in there if you need them, if you need anything else, just tell me 'kay?"  
  
Yusuke nodded and flung his bag on the floor, walking in a slow circle, he relished the feeling of the thick carpeting on his foot, "Thanks Kag."  
  
Twirling a piece of hair that escaped from her high ponytail, she turned around to leave, "I guess I should go and leave you some time to unpack or something, I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
She walked out the door and Yusuke craned his neck to get the view of her backside and smirked, 'at least she's pretty and has a nice body'.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome?" Yusuke called out as he walked down the stairs, running a hand through his carefully applied gelled hair.  
  
"Living room," was the reply coming from the living room downstairs, he jumped the last two steps and walked into the living room to see Kagome sitting on the couch with remote in hand, absently flipping through the channels.  
  
He sat down on the couch beside her and leaned back with his hands behind his head, "Anything good?"  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome continued to flip through the channels, causing the images on the screen to whiz by at an amazing speed.  
  
Sighing, Kagome turned to him, "I'm feeling kinda restless, I'm going to go out, wanna come along?"  
  
Lifting a shoulder in response, Yusuke stood up and brushed off his clothes as he stretched his arms above his head, he turned to Kagome and raised an eyebrow, "Ready?"  
  
"Nope, let me take a shower first, I swear that its getting hotter and hotter every day." Kagome walked up the stairs and into her own bedroom to grab her clothing and scampered off into the adjoining bathroom between their rooms to take a shower, taking time to make sure that the lock was locked on both sides to avoid any uncomfortable situations.  
  
She slowly stripped of her clothes and turned on the shower, adjusting the knob until the temperature was just right, she stepped in and yelped as the cold water touched her skin. Adjusting the water to turn a bit hotter, she squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into her hands and lathered it into her hair, enjoying the flowery scent it gave off.  
  
"Yo Kag? You done in there yet? I've been waiting for ten minutes!"  
  
She rolled her eyes as the person outside the door continued to pound on her door and ramble on about something akin to 'girls and their stupid stupid showers, taking forever to get ready', she rinsed her hair free of conditioner and closed the tap with her foot as her hands fumbled around for a towel, she finally touched something soft and fluffy and brought it into the stall, rubbing her eyes free of water before wrapping herself into the fluffy towel.  
  
Quickly changing into her clothes, she made a fist and rubbed it against the foggy mirror to cleanse it from the condensation allowing a small circle to appear, as she brushed her hair after toweling it dry to the best of her ability.  
  
She flung the door open as she hummed some mysterious song quietly, causing Yusuke, who was leaning against the door waiting for her to come out, to fly backwards into the washroom, smacking into her feet.  
  
Amused blue eyes peered down on him as he opened his brown ones in a wince, "Hi, it's nice to know that I have faithful worshippers like you."  
  
Yusuke grabbed his head in pain as he slumped back against her legs looking upwards and smirked, "Red looks good on you."  
  
Confused, Kagome looked at him apprehensively, "I'm not wearing anything red...except...YOU STUPID PERVERT!"  
  
Kicking him off her feet, she stomped out of the washroom, all the while tugging on the hem of her denim miniskirt. Her face a bright red, she glared at the smirking boy standing on the doorway of her washroom while she gathered her bag and shoes.  
  
Slipping into the flip-flops she found in her messy closet, she strung her bag on her shoulder and turned haughtily around, wet hair smacking the still grinning boy in the face, causing him to scowl.  
  
"Hey! That hurts woman! You have no right to hit me with your hair after you insisted on giving me a free show!"  
  
Whirling around with disbelief clearly written in her eyes, Kagome screeched loudly, "FREE SHOW? You sick perverted pig! You were the one who was being lecherous and looking up my skirt!"  
  
"Hey! It was in my face!" Yusuke frowned at her.  
  
"You didn't have to look at it!" Kagome's face was turning redder and redder by the minute.  
  
"I'm at a very complicated age where urges are very hard to control alright?" Yusuke defensively argued back.  
  
"Argh! I'm not having this conversation with you!" Kagome threw her hands up into the air and marched out of her room, and stomping loudly down the stairs.  
  
Leaning on the banister, Yusuke raised a dark brow at her, "It was an argument, not conversation."  
  
Throwing him a last glare, she turned her nose upwards and continued to walk with Yusuke trailing after her, hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"So...," Yusuke looked at the girl that was locking the door and glanced around, "Where are we going?"  
  
Shrugging, Kagome pulled absentmindedly at the thick strap of her black sleeveless shirt and turned to him, "I thought you would have some idea, so...where are we going?"  
  
"Uhh, I'm not familiar with this part of town, so why should I know where to go?" Yusuke looked at the girl beside him who was now fiddling with the striped strap of her bag.  
  
"Oh...umm, so, bring me somewhere that you're familiar with?" Kagome turned her blue eyes at him and tilted her head to the side, causing her wet hair to slide down her bare arms.  
  
Scratching the back of his neck, Yusuke looked straight ahead and thought of all the places he could bring her, the arcade? Nah, Keiko had always complained about the noise and the smell. The mall? Keiko and Botan had loved shopping, maybe this girl would too, but then, from experience, he knew he was in for a day of total boredom. A park? Yeah right, what were they going to be doing there? Feed the ducks and play on the see-saw?  
  
Sighing, he searched his head for places that would be interesting for him, yet fun for her. He doubted such a place existed, the female population was always a hard one to understand, always worrying about how they look in the morning, whether their shirts match with their shoes or if the extra pound from the huge chocolate sundae they shared with their boyfriends made them look any less attractive.  
  
For boys, it was plain and simple, clean shirt, not so wrinkly pants and bearable smelling shoes. The only thing they had to worry about was whether their hair should look better combed or left in the casual, sexy, tousled, 'I just got out of bed' look that most girls seem to drool over for some reason.  
  
"So?"  
  
He broke of his inner musings as Kagome's voice rang out to him, he looked over at her confused and she sighed in exasperation, "We've been walking around and around for ten minutes, will you tell me where you're bringing me?"  
  
He looked around and blinked, he knew this part of town. He looked up and sure enough, there was the big house sitting right smack on the green grass. He widened his senses and grinned happily when he sensed the spiritual energy he was looking for.  
  
Turning back to the girl who was tapping her foot impatiently against the concrete, he took her gently by the elbow and started leading her up the rocky steps, "I believe you would enjoy meeting some of my friends."  
  
By the smile she emitted, bright enough to blind him into obviation, she was pleased.  
  
He hid his grin behind his hand; this was going to be one interesting meeting.  
  
Interesting indeed.  
  
--  
  
A/N: So...watcha think? Good? Bad? Oh well, I think that there are not enough Yus/Kags out there in this world, we need MORE!  
  
I know, there are some things are really confusing, but yeah, its almost midnight and I'm not in the mood for fixing everything up so that it's all spick and tidy. sigh  
  
I know I know...you must be thinking that I am the most irresponsable child known to man..well in my case, womankind, since I have started another fic.  
  
Also, info on my other fics, the fifth chapter of Blemished Armor is like...25% done, and I'm on the fifth page right now, because I promised that Sesshoumaru would make a show in it, but I had to include the other info before I could bring him into the plot, so yadda yadda, I worked on the Sesshoumaru meeting Kagome scence for a total of nine pages but I thought it didn't reach my requirements, so I started fresh on the new chapter...like, on Saturday. Anyway... Press the Purple Button!  
  
Remember to Review, they make me so happy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
